Choice C and Above
by Ghost-Reverie001
Summary: "Do you do anything else but work?" "Well, yeah!" "Like what?" "Um... shopping...?" Alice's friend gives her a hard look. "You need a life." Okay, Alice is a student with an anime-obsessed friend and a canary with a short temper. Why is her life anything but normal? Then something happens to make things even MORE jacked up. Eventual OC snuff :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first fanfic! :D I aim to make an epic one that lasts for as long as I'm up here! :] Yeah... I try, I try... but honestly, It's a must when it comes to fanfics that you have to be able to please the reader! Sometimes I just don't know if there's something wrong with the author or not when something just so happens to come up.**

**Still, story time~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dunz own Black Butler ;_;**

* * *

I took in a deep breath and then let it out as slowly as possible. The damn teacher was making me repeat the problem over again so that my idiotic classmates would finally catch hold of it. Honestly, who the hell wouldn't be able to figure out a problem after it having been repeated before you four times over? Actually, that kinda sounded like me when I was first learning how to solve this kind of equation... whatever.

Finally, the teacher gave up hope with my classmate's minds and instead motioned for me to sit back down. I smiled in relief. I'd never become a teacher. I have found that just trying to make a person listen is like trying to break titanium with a water gun. Well, sometimes it's like that.

That's why I have a certain somebody as a friend. So soft, adorable, feathery and kind...

My pet canary Revinold! Yay!

Just thinking about him gives me the shivers. Oh how I longed for his tiny little feet to grip my shoulder, his bright-yellow feathers and large black eyes holding an almost formidable innocence... *sigh* But then again... My face flitted back to it's normal, serious expression. I'm in school! Must. Keep. Up. Serious. Facade.

I walked silently to my seat and sat down. My name is Alice Landon. I'm sixteen and live in the averagely hectic city of Chicago Illinois. I love it here, and that's the truth. Sure it can be crappy sometimes, but you know what I love the most about this city? It's always living. Not like some dead suburbs or some sort of "silent and constrained city," not at all. More of a "fireworks-exploding" sort of deal.

Yeah. That's exactly it. I zoned out in the middle of class, knowing that the teacher was still trying his best to teach the stubborn students. I didn't care too much for being too serious, but I really liked doing my best... so that's why I do it. Yeah. The whole "serious" thing. Yeah... go.. serious. -_-'

No! Honestly it's extremely boring, but I'm a very two-faced person! If you want to become a doctor some day, that also means that you have to get straight A's and build up an "excellent reputation." That's how mom put it anyway. Eventually, the school's bell rang. I collecting my books from my desk and stood up from my chair, the sound of several others scraping against the floor in a hurry to get to the next class.

Standing up, I walked towards the classroom door. I noticed that my poor teacher had his face planted into his desk and back-stepped away from the door to give him a reassuring pat on the arm. Sometimes I just feel forced to make people feel better, or I end up feeling guilty in the end or something.

**~*AFTER SCHOOL*~**

"Heeeey Allie~!" Oh boy... it's Rebecca again.

"O-oh hey Rebecca..." She. Is. Obsessed. With-

"You have gotta check out the new Black Butler episode~! That teacher you comforted kinda reminds me of this guy!"

Rebecca flung open one of the possibly hundred books of manga in her bag and stuck it underneath my face. Without looking at it, I replied with a cruel glare.

"Move it you annoying person!" I hissed, attempting to out-maneuver my friend. "I have business to attend to that's far more important than this!"

Rebecca snorted, pouting at me while her orange-dyed curls bounced on her head. "Let me guess, This so-called "business" is really your homework, isn't it? Or possibly even that annoying ball of fluff?" She scrunched her face up at the last one, my face darkening as she insulted Revinold.

Glaring and advanced upon her, she screeched and backed up.

"Begone demon!" The cowering teen screamed as her arms flailed around. Honestly, demon? That doesn't even begin to describe me... I was on the verge of murdering her right on the spot. I might as well be Satan at this rate, my anger nearly incomparable to that monster...

Rebecca then leapt up, pouting even more and pointing a finger at me. "Alice!" She whined. "Stop being a William~! You know how I hate that character! And I also know that you're always like this when something important has to happen-"

"Like my homework?" I fumed, cutting her off.

"W-whatever... hey! Who's you're favorite character anyway? Mine is Sebasss~" She stretched one of the main character's names out. Are those hearts in her eyes? Nah. Don't even make me laugh.

"But I also support Grelly-chan too! He is a little freaky, but I support him because he always makes his own choices in life!"

"You shout a lot..."

"And then Ciel is super smart, and adorable nonetheless! He's so uptight that I could stick a lump of coal between his buns and get a diamond out in the end~! Wait a second, since when did we start talking about butts that make diamonds?" She paused, putting her finger again her cheek and pushing the skin inwards every so often, thus creating a strange "popping" noise.

I inhaled a large amount of air and began to slowly move away from her, praying that she wouldn't suddenly turn around-

"Don't think I don't know you're trying to escape!" She exclaimed. I turned my head towards the school entryway as tears ran down the sides of my face. So damn close. And I didn't want to lose a buddy either, so I slouched and began moving back. Rebecca glared down at me when I suddenly straightened up and glowered down at her. She shuddered and rolled her eyes. I shrank back down again, now considering her not a threat. Yeah. I can be territorial. I hate it when people look down on me, which I'm sure a lot do (except for the teachers, they luvin' me).

"Oh yeah, and how can I possibly forget Undertaker? I find him adoooorable~! The way he eats his little cookies and giggles- oh my god."

I blinked and turned to her slowly, drawling the words out. "Whaat is iit...?"

"That reminds me of you, Alice!"

"Oh lord. Not another comparison."

"'Cause when you're not all 'William like,' you actually behave a lot like the Undertaker!"

I "ppffft-ed" at this. "No way, since when?"

"Um since forever- hey! Smile!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Uh, no way creep-o."

Then Rebecca frowned, lowering her head. "I think I'll have to use... the tech-NIQUE!"

"No, what do you- pfftWAHAHAHAHA!" She was tickling me!

Rebecca jumped away from me, obviously alarmed. "Wow... come to think of it, I've never seen or heard you laugh for a while... you smile like Undertaker too~! OMG you MUST come with me to the "AnimeCON!" You'll make the most amazing femUndertaker! You know, like a much more slender and delicate~ one?"

My face stopped smiling and I glared at her. "If I go with you, will you stop torturing me?"

"For a while."

"Deal."

* * *

**Heheh... butt squeezing out a diamond... heh. Poor Ciel. Good thing they aren't in the other world yet, otherwise he would have been super embarrassed-**

**Ciel: **You're a monster!

**Ghost-Reverie001: **Rly?

**Ciel: **Honestly! Sebastian, don't you agree?

**Sebastian: **:D

**Ghost-Reverie001: **Yeah, I thought so too~

**Ciel: **WTF mind powers?

**Sebastian and Ghost-Reverie001:** Not quite~

**!1!TEAMWORK!1!**

**Please review! I don't wanna be alone you know... they're like the wings I use to fly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Chapter two is ON! Took forever, but, whatever XD**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Oh. Dear. Lord.

I stood in front of a body-length mirror as Rebecca flitted around me, fitting the female version of this so-called "Undertaker's" clothing on me. I never wanted to make another deal with her ever again.

This supposed "version" consisted of a flowing dress that went a little past my mid-thigh, some sort of material having been placed underneath it to make the skirt poof out a little, gray frills showing themselves out of the bottom of the dress. The dress itself was strapless, a black and gray corset fitting itself tightly around my waist to produce a more 18th-century appearance. I'm guessing that thin waists were popular at that time.

God must have forsaken those women.

Rebecca giggled. "Oh, this cosplay I made looks totally awesome on you~! Just wait, after this I'll stick a wig on your head, add on some makeup, and you'll be a prize! Eagle arms~!" Rolling my eyes again, I stretched my arms out so that Rebbeca could pull a black cloak over me. She fixed it and I saw that it had a high black collar that went a little bit above my chin. I smiled. Rebecca really did remember how I loved scarves. Maybe after this whole deal she'd let me keep at least the coat.

After lacing on a pair of tough, black-and-gray designed leather boots that went up to my knees, I clopped to stand on my feet... or boots. Thankfully the heel wasn't that of a stiletto. I'd be in Nightmare Land if so. I felt my hair being tugged and I hissed, causing my friend to jerk away in surprise.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot how you hated it whenever people touch your hair! You do it!" Rebecca passed me the hairband and then jumped away to duck behind a chair. Honestly? Don't worry, I might not bite. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Umm, Rebe-"

"I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The wig! It disappeared!"

"Oh well, I guess I'm done-"

Rebecca suddenly jumped on me, dragging me to the bathroom.

"HELP-!"

**~*SOME TORTURED TIME LATER*~**

Rebecca beamed (also shouting at the top of her lungs about how I looked so "gothic lolita" and crap) while I sulked, shuffling towards the door with the "Undertaker's" (yes, still using quotation marks,) hat on my head. You know what she did? Well, since whenever Rebecca gets angry or frustrated, she instantly possesses an amazing amount of strength that even I had a problem squirming out of once I was caught.

She had held me down near the tub and proceeded in dyeing my hair white. I never thought that such a thing could be possible, but she did it. Asshole. So now I sat in the car, a saddened look on my face while I played with the thin braid Rebecca had made that took the place of my favorite streak of red. Revinold sat on my shoulder the whole time, appearing confused as he tried to figure out my ailment.

I reached up with a black-painted fingernail and scratched the tiny yellow bird's head, seeking comfort in the small avian's feathers. I formed a small smile while the creature closed it's eyes and yawned cutely. So darling...

"I CAN'T WAIT~!"

Looking at Rebecca, I turned my attention to who or what she was cosplaying as. She seemed to be dressed as a female (or a... male...?) in a butler's suit... only with A TON of RED. Her carrot-colored hair was replaced by an extremely long red wig, a pair of red-framed glasses with two highly decorated chains dangling from them and leading to... why-do-I-care. Apparently she was cosplaying as that "Grell" guy...? Is he a guy? Dunno.

I closed my eyes and napped on the ride to the event.

**~*AFTER LE RIDE*~**

"Wake up! We're here~!" Rebecca chanted this over and over again until I could no longer bear it. I swatted her cheek, causing her to fall silent and give me a pair of hard-core puppy eyes. Yeah... that doesn't work on me.

"ARISE FEMALE VERSION OF UNDERTAKER!" The now red-head howled, waving her arms in the air and wiggling her fingers as she stood near my side of the car. Revinold glared back at her and squeaked in anger. I smirked, reaching up for the second time and scratching the loyal bird's stomach.

"Calm down! Momma won't let the bad bitch hurt you~"

Rebecca gasped, hurt displayed well on her face. "You're so cruel!"

I stepped out of the car and huffed, smoothing out the black skirt and the coat I wore. I threw off the hat in disgust. I never had a thing for hats, especially this one. Nope. Rebecca looked at me in utter horror. She picked up the hat, dusted it off and handed it back to me while shaking her head in pity. Well, really I don't know.

"C'mon, the least you can do is try to not be a party pooper and hold the poor thing. I mean, really? It took me forever to assemble that thing! Oh, and just in case," Rebecca threw a medium-sized black bag at me. "There's a copy of the same cosplay you're wearing right now in that thing."

"What for? Why the hell would I need another?"

"Because! If you fall down or something and tear it to shreds, I'll still be able to force you into another one! But the colors are a little different, since I ran out of fabric and had to switch the colors around for it. But still, I think it looks sexy as fuck~! And GAWD did I love searching up our corsets online!"

I shook my head at her. "Whatever." I placed the large hat back on top of my head and followed Rebecca into the mall where the AnimeCon was being held. To my complete surprise, I saw that I wasn't alone. There were several others who appeared in different cosplays and acted as though they were forced into it. But it could also be that they were just playing their part as the character they were dressed as.

I signed in (Rebecca made me hold the pen and force-signed it... using my hand...) and handed in my ticket reluctantly. The lady behind the desk gave me a tight-lipped smile and motioned for me to enter. When I walked into the mall, it seemed as though it had been gutted out. Instead of normal, jewellery and such being sold, I saw more costumes and [insert things I'd never get here] instead.

Oh nightmare.

What the fucking hell did the Satan of Japan do to this place? I began to cry on the inside and moped even more. Meanwhile, Rebecca pranced about and took random pictures. I looked up at her joyful figure with an aura of death about me. I'll kill her some day. I swear to it...

Oh well, at least she allowed me to finish my homework! :D

Happy about that! Yey~

I began to absentmindedly smile, a grin of pure bliss spreading across my face as I stood there and sighed. Unfortunately my moment was interrupted when a large flash of light nearly blinded me. I saw stars for a moment, and my happy look vanished, replaced by one of death. My eyes twitched and narrowed.

"That's a super cool cosplay sexy! Keep it up~! And cool plastic bird!" Grinned another cosplayer that was holding another camera (don't they all have cameras somewhere?). Just as he was walking off, I saw Revinold unfreeze from his position of being a "fake bird" and made a deep growling sound. A minute later there was a light zipping of wind as the cameraman fell to the ground screaming.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFFA ME! SOMETHING IS DRILLING INTO MY NECK! GAH!" I leaped over to the scene my canary was causing and ushered the small bird into my sleeve. I grinned sadistically down at the man, plucking the camera up and deleting the pictures he took of me. I couldn't continue living if he posted these or showed them to anyone.

I placed the camera back next to the groaning man just as he got up and ran to the bathroom, shouting about a bloody neck. Just then, Rebecca showed up with a guard.

"Did you get us in trouble again?" She shouted, her eyes sparking against my own. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I hate pictures."

Her face paled. "T-they took a picture o-of you...?"

My grin suddenly reappeared on my face again. "Don't worry~ Nothing sprayed too much~" I enjoyed scaring the shit out of people almost as much as finishing work.

"Um, m'am. There was a tiny yellow bird sighted shooting off of your shoulder and attacking the back of the man's... neck." The guard said in a serious-sounding voice. I shook my head.

"Why would I bring a pet here? They're not allowed and the people at the front would've noticed."

The guard shook his head and walked off, muttering something about having the mall to stop signing up for stupid things. I mentally agreed with him. Rebecca stormed up to me and looked me up and down. Then she patted me on the shoulder with a smile. "Good. You didn't destroy the costume."

My jaw dropped. I had almost gotten arrested and all that she can think of is her costume? Horrible.

"Oh yeah, and I want you to continue your sadist smile, it's totally perfect~!"

"Okay." Inside my sleeve Revinold seemed to seethe silently with anger. The crowd of cosplayers around us dispersed, probably thinking of it all as an act. Several people came up to me (for questions and other annoying reasons) and I began my escape: Running away.

I dashed through the mall, skidding around the corner and flinging open a door. I stepped inside and pulled it shut as they sped past. I stepped into the darkness and pulled out my cellphone, flipping it open and using it's light to finda switch. I found it and flipped it on. Lights flickered on.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming at what I saw next.

* * *

**Yes. That. Was. Fucking. Long. But my fingers got exercised :D What is it that Alice saw? What made her almost scream? Yeah, her bird is easily offended. People think of the little guy as a "normal noisy canary," But, NO. HE. ISN'T. He a magic birdie :3**

**Nah. Not really. His personality just is much more similar to that of a human. What if he is? O.o Let's see later on...**

**Yeah. She hates pictures.**

**~ Ghost-Reverie001**


End file.
